


Secrets Revealed

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Long Journey [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Consortium steps in on Aaron’s status as a bonded Sentinel, Spencer can’t take their underhanded tactics and shows them exactly who and what he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets Revealed

Aaron was in his office when a young woman entered and sat down without even speaking to him. He sat back in his chair and profiled her. He wasn’t being sly about it either. She was certainly a Sentinel and was acting way out of line. He was the highest ranking Sentinel in the area and even if she was from another area, she needed to show respect. She wasn’t a Sigma level so she had to be Theta. Unbonded and used to Sentinels bending to her will. It was an interesting combination.

An inquiry from Spencer through their bond told him that the team was aware of what was going on. He made sure that Spencer understood that everything was fine but he didn’t miss the fact that the noise in the bullpen had quieted down. There was no way that Prentiss and Morgan weren’t listening in. Spencer was probably focused on their bond. 

“Aaron.” She shifted in her seat but showed no sign of weakness just agitation. Aaron wanted to smile but he didn’t. 

“Agent Hotchner,” Aaron countered with a stern look. He had no clue whom this woman was and there was no way he was going to let her be that familiar with him. 

“Agent Hotchner word has gotten back to the Consortium that you have bonded and neglected to alert them.” Shifting again in her seat, Aaron glared at her openly. He knew the heartbeats of every single agent that would come into the BAU bullpen. There was someone else in the bullpen that he didn’t know. She had brought someone with her. It felt like an unbonded Guide. 

“When I signed on with the FBI. I signed paperwork that removed me from the politics of the Consortium. When I became the highest ranked Sentinel for the area, that paperwork did not change. I did not have to file paperwork with anybody but the FBI.” Aaron figured out then where this was going. 

“The Consortium is concerned with who you bonded with.” The truth of the visit was out now. 

“As far as I know, Doctor Reid has never had an issue with the Consortium.” Aaron stood up from his chair and moved to stand in front of her. She had yet to introduce herself but Aaron didn’t care. This was part of why he was happy to work at the FBI. The power between Sentinels in an area was watched by but was not under the authority of anybody but themselves, including the Consortium. The Consortium helped when help was needed but for the most part Sentinels and Guides took care of themselves. 

“Our issue is that an Omega level Sentinel just bonded with a Delta level Guide. There is no way that should have ever happened. We’ve requested his file from the Director but have been rebuffed. I am sorry for this overhanded tactic but…” 

Aaron smiled as he felt the reverberation from the bullpen of Spencer dropping the Guide in the room like a sack of potatoes without touching her. The Guide was out cold before hitting the floor. Aaron did smile this time. It wasn’t a nice smile, it was a feral smile.

“Any questions?” Aaron asked as he looked out to see Morgan and Prentiss blocking the now unconscious Guide from Spencer. It also protected him from anyone else in the bullpen. The humans were gone. Every single Agent that wasn’t a Sentinel or a Guide was gone from the room, except for Rossi and JJ. It was normal for the humans to react like that. Especially if they were afraid that Aaron, Morgan, or Prentiss were going to go into overdrive. Garcia was standing at the edge of the room, not scared but looking for what she needed to do. 

“What did Guide Garcia do?” the female Sentinel asked as she moved to the doorway to look out at what was going on. 

“Guide Garcia did nothing. That was all Doctor Reid.” Aaron moved around her and started towards his Guide. Prentiss stepped to the side but stayed with the Guide while Morgan moved over to his own Guide. 

“Doctor Reid doesn’t have those abilities!” the Sentinel nearly yelled as she dropped to her knees beside the Guide. 

“Doctor Reid has been hiding those abilities,” Spencer answered. He touched Aaron’s hand but the touch didn’t linger. He moved over and stood in the line of sight of the Guide as her eyes opened. “Next time, actually make sure that the Guide you are trying to get into the mind of is of a lower level than you, Guide Abrams. It would be beneficial to your shields and your life. And you, Sentinel Smythe, you can go home to Las Vegas and tell the Consortium that my life is still none of their business. If you enter my area of control again without alerting myself or Sentinel Hotchner, we will see exactly who will come out on top and I promise you, Princess. It won’t be you, again.”

The Sentinel helped the Guide to her feet and then was ushering her out of the bullpen. Neither one of them looked back. 

“How can the Consortium be that stupid? They knew that there was an Omega level Guide in the area given what happened months ago. They sent a high ranking Sentinel within the Consortium here without alerting the Sentinel in the area or even trying to get ahold of the Guide.”

“Spencer,” Aaron tried to get his attention to him but his Guide was gone. He was moving to Aaron’s office, his phone out and the door shutting behind him. It wouldn’t stop the Sentinels in the bullpen from hearing what he was saying but it gave the illusion of privacy.

“Sir, give them my file. Just the part they need. The tests that Aaron and I went through with the base doctors after our bonding. Yes, attach that as well. I want Sentinel Smythe and Guide Abrams blacklisted from every single FBI headquarters for the whole country. Abrams just tried to force her way into my mind to try and break the bond that Aaron and I have and it was under orders from Smythe. I don’t know who she got the orders from but I want the Bureau lawyers to get involved.”

“He’s pissed,” Morgan said.

“He dropped her and never blinked. I thought he wanted to hide?” Prentiss asked.

“He doesn’t have to anymore. There is nothing that can be done to pull him from the Bureau. The Bureau won’t let anything happen to him and neither would any of us. Even before we bonded, if Guide Abrams had done what she did, he would have done the same thing.” Aaron didn’t take his eyes off his Guide but he did pull his hearing back in to give him privacy. The Director was probably going to be making an appearance in the BAU soon. He needed to send someone to fetch the humans and let them know it was safe to come back in.

The door slammed open and Aaron thought that maybe it wasn’t safe. Spencer wasn’t looking at him. He was looking at JJ. He was pissed. 

“Did Henry go to school today?” 

“Yes.” JJ looked at Spencer, worry on her face and then at Aaron. Aaron pulled his phone out. Henry and Jack were in a Consortium school. He had the school number dialed but didn’t hit send. Spencer took the phone from him. His own phone still in his hand with the Director on the line.

“This is Guide SSA Doctor Spencer Reid. I need you to lock down the school until the FBI arrives. I’m handing you over to Sentinel SSA Aaron Hotchner.” The phone was handed off and Spencer moved over to his desk, pulling out a file. He looked at Morgan and Prentiss. “Let’s go.”

“What about Hotch?”

“He’ll do better here than there.”

Prentiss laughed. “You want to show them that two Sentinels under his direct control will listen and follow you. Power games.” Spencer just shrugged.

Aaron watched his Guide exit the bullpen, his eyes focused and he was pissed, his phone back at his ear. Aaron grabbed the remote to the TV and turned it to the local news. He’d relayed the same information to the school that Spencer had. He’d hung up just seconds after. Ten minutes of watching the news showed him exactly what he thought. A news team was arriving at the same time that the MPD was. Hotch kept the TV silent. Spencer was playing a game but Aaron hadn’t figured it out yet. 

“Isn’t that the Sentinel/Guide school?” someone asked as the humans came back into the room along with a few Sentinels and more than a few Guides. Garcia moved right over to Aaron, worried because her Sentinel had left and hadn’t told her. Aaron pulled her close to him, showing her comfort. It was something that he never would have done before he had bonded, even if he no want of her as his Guide.

“Hotch?” Garcia asked.

“In about ten minutes, when the team arrives at the school, the entire country is going to know exactly what Spencer can do and how powerful he is.” 

“Why did he take Derek and Prentiss with him?” 

“He’s making a power play.”

“Oh, God.” Garcia knew what that meant. Spencer was going to show who was top dog in the area and that it him and Aaron. 

When the black SUV pulled up right onto the lawn of the school, Aaron wasn’t shocked to find Morgan driving it. While the three exited the vehicle, Aaron noticed that all three were wearing FBI jackets even though the jackets weren’t needed for the weather. The security of the school met them and tried to deny them access. That wasn’t a good start at all. The MPD was waiting on the edges of the whole scene. Aaron wanted to be there but Spencer knew what he was doing. He trusted him that much when it came to Jack and extension Henry.

Spencer was standing and talking to whoever the idiot security guard was while Morgan and Prentiss flanked him. A gasp from JJ had Aaron looking at the screen closer. Sneaking around the side of the school, not noticed by the camera crews was Jack and Henry. A slight twitch from Spencer was the only indication that he knew that they were there. His hand reached out slightly.

“So, JJ how does homeschooling sound?” Aaron asked. He wasn’t joking. 

There was going to be backlash from this and Aaron wasn’t sure what it was going to be. Security shouldn’t have stopped Spencer from entering the school, unless they wanted to keep Jack from him and Spencer knew that. Henry took off running first. The camera man finally noticed him. Morgan noticed him first of the adults at the school doors, dropping to his knees to pull the boy up and into his arms before security could even notice what had happened. Jack was next but he made his way to Spencer, stepping into his side, not wanting picked up. The security guard reached out towards Jack but a movement from Prentiss had him taking a few steps back. A lone MPD member moved up towards the school and it took Hotch a few seconds to recognize Will. He took Henry from Morgan and even pulled Jack with him. Spencer had to have called out to Will and told him what to do. Every single Guide in the area had to have felt the empathic touch of that. He really wasn’t holding anything back. 

The camera followed him, tracking his movements. Will took the kids and put the both of them in the SUV, getting inside with them and locking the doors. No other MPD member seemed to want to move. The cameras couldn’t get a word of what Spencer was saying to the guard. 

After a few more tense moments, Spencer started away from the school. He looked at the news crews assembled and smiled before moving towards one. Aaron leaned over and grabbed the remote again, not letting go of Garcia. He kicked the volume on.

“After a tense little bit it seems that the FBI have finally got who they came for. Two unknown kids. The lead FBI agent is making is way towards us.” Aaron smiled. Spencer had known what station Aaron would be watching and picked that station to talk to.

“Sir, what happened?” the reporter asked.

“I was denied access to my child. It’s as simple as that.”

“Why were the news crews called that the school was being put on lockdown?”

“I called ahead to the school to have it locked down until the FBI arrived. When we arrived, we were denied access to the school. The Consortium decided that all the kids were to stay in the school.”

“Yet two kids it seems snuck out? The two that the MPD officer moved into the SUV.”

“Yes. Well my son is very good at sneaking out of places. Sentinel Agent Aaron Hotchner and myself will release a statement later today. Right now I have a pair of children who are scared and need me.”

“Sir, who are you?”

“Guide Agent Doctor Spencer Reid bonded to Sentinel Hotchner.” With that Spencer moved away and got into the SUV. This time he got in the back seat while Prentiss and Morgan took the front. Aaron’s eye sight showed him that Jack moved to Spencer’s lap the second he got into the SUV. Henry was already seated in Will’s lap.

This day wasn’t going to get any easier. 

Just as he was getting ready to turn off the news, Aaron watched as one of the bigwigs from the Consortium stepped out of the school, staring at the SUV with no small amount of hatred. Aaron drew in a breath. While Smythe and Abrams had been here, distracting Aaron and Spencer, someone else had gone to the school to try and take Jack. 

Kevin Lynch ran into the bullpen, “Agent Hotchner, the entire Quantico base is going onto lockdown, Director’s orders. As soon as your Guide gets onto base, no Sentinel or Guide will leave unless it’s under your orders. The email just went out.”

“Kevin, Garcia I want eyes on them as soon as they hit the base. Track them until they get into the bullpen.”

“Sir, did the Consortium just try and take Jack from school without yours or Reid’s okay?” Garcia asked as she finally started to pull away from him to drop down into Morgan’s desk chair, bringing up the security feed for the base. 

“Yes and then they tried to stop Spencer from getting to him.”

“How did Jack know to escape?” JJ asked.

“It’s something that I’ve always showed him. Every building he spends any time in, he knows how to get out. The school was easy. As for him knowing, I am sure that someone there talked when they shouldn’t have. I won’t know until they get back here. There is more going on here than I thought.”

Aaron was worried. The Consortium wasn’t happy with Spencer bonding with him, that much was sure but he didn’t know why. He needed to know why. 

It was the longest twenty minutes of his life, waiting for the cameras to show the SUV pulling onto the Quantico base. Jack was the first out of the SUV with Morgan getting out just seconds after. Morgan took charge of Jack while Prentiss and Will tried to keep Henry in line. Spencer followed at a slower pace. The look on his face told Aaron that he was thinking. Will waited for him, holding the door. 

“DAD!” Jack yelled as soon as he saw his father. Aaron stayed still, worried that if he moved, he’d pull his son to safety and not come out for a long while. He crouched though when Jack burst through the glass doors and jumped into his arms. Henry ran to his mother while Will walked in with Morgan, Prentiss, and Spencer. 

“The Director issued lockdown?” Spencer asked. 

“What the hell happened?” Aaron asked instead of answering Spencer’s question.

“Jack, Henry, why don’t you tell your parents the fun you two had today.” Spencer sat down in his chair at his desk. “Don’t interrupt them.”

Aaron nodded. He looked around at the people gathered and Spencer just smiled.

“It started after recess. Henry was out with me and we were playing kickball with the others.”

Aaron knew that it bounced from day to day who joined who on their recess times. Today Henry joined the older kids. 

“On my way back to my room I saw the weird people enter. One of the people looked at me funny and I didn’t like it. I got a drink at the fountain and as they passed me I heard them mention Hotchner.” Henry shifted in his mom’s arms and she set him down. He moved over to Spencer and it was just seconds later that Aaron set down Jack and then Spencer had a lap full of both boys. “I didn’t go back to class; instead I went to Jack’s class.”

“I could feel that he was upset so I asked to go to the bathroom. The teacher didn’t want to let me go but I convinced her that I couldn’t hold it. I know it’s bad but I couldn’t just not go to Henry.”

“Its fine,” Spencer said as he rubbed on Jack’s back. 

“We went to the bathroom and that’s when we heard them talking. I couldn’t understand a lot of what they were saying but Henry could feel their emotions and he didn’t like them. So I helped him out the bathroom window and then got out myself just like you taught me dad. As I closed the window, the bathroom door opened. We snuck around the building and there was Spencer with Derek and Emily. Daddy noticed me and I could feel him calming me down. When we were both calm, I had Henry run over. No one was looking for him. Then I ran over. The security guard tried to grab me and Daddy growled at him. Dad, it was an actual growl. He sounded like you!” Jack looked proud. 

“So what are we looking at here?” Aaron asked. 

“Smythe sent two men to the school to take Jack into custody until our bond was deemed consensual on your part. That is their story.”

“My part? They think that what you drugged me into a bond?” Aaron started to laugh. The Consortium thought that, in their eyes, a Delta Guide had drugged and forced the bond of an Omega Sentinel. 

“That’s exactly what they want us to think they think and the Director is none too happy with them. The only way the Consortium is getting onto Quantico base is if they infiltrate. There is no way that is going to happen. While the Marine’s don’t take kindly to orders from non military Sentinels, they’ve proven in the past that they will follow you and everyone in the area just watched as your team was denied access to your son and that the kids had to sneak out of the school and be escorted back to base. That it not going to sit right with the Marines.”

“I want all Sentinels and Guides with children to make sure their kids are safe. We will send a military escort to bring them in if need be. What is the Consortium thinking?” 

“Will, why don’t you take Henry and Jack and get them something to eat. I am sure they are hungry.” Will nodded and the boys jumped down from Spencer’s lap. He waited until the boys were gone before he turned back and looked at Aaron. “The West Coast part of the Consortium has been trying to find me for years. They knew based on the psychic wash that happened every time I was overwhelmed as a kid that I was powerful. I was also really good at hiding myself. For several years after I moved here, they lost complete track of me. What I have been able to figure out is that they thought I bonded. Given that the passion in which they watched the bonding of all Sigma and Omega level Guides in their territory. Smythe has been the lead in trying to find their wayward Guide as they have taken to calling me. Then the case happened where I revealed myself. Guides and Sentinels here on base never revealed anything so they watched and waited. Then word got out that you had bonded and well…Smythe correctly assumed that their wayward Guide had finally bonded. They were not expecting me at all, in any way shape or form.”

“So they are trying to cover their asses?” Morgan asked.

“No. They want me under their thumb. They want me where I can do the most good for them. I don’t know who inside the organization thinks that they can control me but they are going to find that they pissed off the wrong person today and it’s not Hotch.”

XxXxXxX

The first phone call came in three hours later, after every single Guide and Sentinel child had been removed from school within Hotch’s range of control. The entire five state range was under lockdown and the Consortium was looking horrible on the news. Spencer had already wrote up and sent out a press release with the approval of the Director. 

No one except approved contacts could remove a child from a school and there were only a few names on the list that could remove Jack and every single one of them was inside the BAU at the moment. Morgan had personally gone out and brought back Jessica who was a blessing in helping distract Jack and Henry as well as a few other kids that had been brought in for protection. Hotch’s office was currently a child playroom. 

The ring of Spencer’s phone drew the attention of everyone in the bullpen. Aaron tried to not react but he could tell that whoever it was he or she was pissing off his Guide. The feral smile on the Guide’s had most of the humans taking a step back. Even Prentiss did. 

“Sentinel Smythe, so wonderful to hear from you again.” The disdain in his features belayed the happiness in his voice. “To what do I owe this phone call?”

“The Consortium received your file from the FBI, Spencer. You’ve been hiding from us.”

“Doctor Reid and no. I’ve been living my life the way I want. Stop now and I won’t peruse this.”

“We’ll see.”

Aaron didn’t like the look on Spencer’s face. 

XxXxXxX

It was ten a.m. and while Aaron could easily find his Guide with his bond, he wanted to sneak up on him. He hadn’t seen neither hide nor hair of him since they had awoken at seven. He’d learned weeks ago that if there was a crowd of people outside a room staring in, his Guide was probably in there. He slipped up behind the small group of Sentinels and Guides. There wasn’t a single human in the group watching. Some were the parents of the kids that were on base but others were Sentinels and Guides that worked for the FBI.

The room was an observation room. It was a great deal larger than an interrogation room but had the same one way mirrors. The tables in the room had been shoved against the wall and the chairs stacked on top. Spencer was the only adult in the room. The rest of the occupants were the online Sentinels and Guide children that had been brought in for protection. There were seventeen in total, counting Jack and Henry. 

A screech of a peregrine falcon caught Aaron’s ear and he saw his own spirit animal sitting on top of the camera in the room. He hadn’t been aware of the fact that the animal was out and about. Jack’s polar bear and Henry’s arctic fox were playing with each other while Spencer’s red fox was moving around the room like a watch dog. Aaron could see flashes of other spirit animals in the room and knew exactly what was going on in that room. 

Spencer stood up and started to talk, gesturing as he did. He held his arm out and the falcon flew right to him. Aaron felt a tug on his pants and saw that Spencer’s fox had slipped out of the room and had come after him. Aaron crouched and started to pet him. The fox leaned into the touch and pranced around to get the most petting he could. The Sentinels and Guides around him laughed. 

“You have a very active spirit animal.”

“That’s not his,” Garcia said as she stepped close. “His is the falcon. That’s his Guide’s. Reid’s been showing off the falcon for almost an hour now. I have never seen interaction like that between the spirit animals of bonded before.”

“I don’t even notice anymore when he goes to Spencer anymore. I think it started when he was blind. My falcon comforted him.”

Something piqued his hearing and Aaron turned his head away from Garcia. Gun fire. Two shots that connected with bodies. Then the klaxons went off.

“Someone just killed two people. Garcia, get this everyone to safety. I’ll get Morgan and Prentiss.” Aaron sent out his feelings over the bond and Spencer turned right towards him, both spirit animals disappearing in a flash. “Go!”

XxXxXxX

Every single person within the entire Quantico base felt the shock of the death. Aaron stopped moving after breaking the nose of the human in front of him. Morgan had a Sentinel by the neck, killing him. 

“Garcia.”

“The systems are still down. Emergency power can only do so much. The Marines are pissed. Two dead guards at the point of entry. East side. Severn member strike team by their scent.”

“Then we are missing one. I want to know who just died.”

“Sir.” Garcia broke the connection. 

Aaron looked at the six members of the strike team who were scattered around him and Morgan. Three Sentinels and three humans. None were alive. Aaron didn’t regret killing a one of them and he knew that Morgan wouldn’t either. This was their space and they had invaded it, the humans he could understand but the Sentinels, they should have known better.

“Hotch, entry point for three more teams was found. Marines are taking over all outside searches and sending agents inside for better control. Also, I have word from a Marine that a safe room on the third floor was activated. We can’t get in and no one has been able to talk to them.” Garcia’s voice was steady but Aaron knew that she was near a breaking point.

“Reid,” Morgan said as he dropped the Sentinel.

Aaron nodded and both took off towards the stairwell at a run. The third floor landing came up quicker than Aaron thought it would. He flung the door open, feeling another death. By the time that he and Morgan got into the hallway, two more were pressing on him. He didn’t like it. The first had been a Sentinel but the last three had been human, Aaron shouldn’t have felt their deaths unless a Guide was doing it and hurting from it. That didn’t bode well at all.

A strike team was standing outside the safe room ante door. They were not trying to get in, they were guarding it. Aaron growled and it drew their attention. Four humans and three Sentinels, it wouldn’t be hard to for him and Morgan to take them out. Three more deaths assaulted Aaron’s senses and then all members of the strike team dropped to the ground, unconscious. Seven were dead, an entire strike team. The other team was still alive, for now.

Aaron reached out trying to find Spencer again. He could feel that his Guide was unharmed but that was it. Spencer was hiding from him. That wasn’t a good thing. 

“The kids are in there with Guide Reid,” one of the Marines said as he jogged up to where Aaron and Morgan were. He looked down at the unconscious strike team. “The other team is out cold as well my commander tells me. What the hell were they thinking?”

“I don’t know.”

The lights flared and power rushed back to the building. Aaron lowered his hearing now that machines were running again. There was no way to get into the safe room unless whoever was in there let them. Spencer would have to come out. He pointed at the door and Morgan nodded in understanding. 

Aaron settled into himself, dinging that spot that Spencer lived in. He didn’t know how much time passed but when he came out, feeling Spencer respond, the hall was clear of the strike team and only his team was there. He could hear others down the hall but they were keeping back.

The outer door opened and Aaron rushed forward, not knowing what to expect. The outer room had seven bodies lying on the floor as well as Spencer. The Guide was crouched in a corner just staring in front of him. Aaron waved Morgan and Prentiss inside. The body closest to Spencer had his neck snapped, it was easy to see it but the other six bodies showed no outward cause of death. Aaron’s blood ran cold.

“Clear out the bodies and I’ll have the kids come out,” Spencer whispered, not looking up from the floor.

XxXxXxX

The official report was that the strike team that made it inside the safe room’s outer shell had their necks snapped. Aaron, Prentiss, Morgan, the Director, and Spencer were the only ones who knew different. Aaron had personally snapped the necks of the six dead men to keep that secret. Spencer had spent the day talking with news outlets and even giving a conference via webcam to NBC. Aaron hadn’t got a single moment alone with him since then.

The Consortium had backed down; taking a stance of unknown group within the Consortium had sent the strike teams. He knew that whoever wanted Spencer wasn’t fully gone though, not yet. He had a better understanding of why they wanted Spencer though.

“Spencer?” Aaron asked as he entered their bedroom. Spencer had gone straight to the bathroom to shower as soon as they had set foot inside the house. Jack was with JJ and Will. Aaron had to take care of Spencer and Jack had understood that. Emotions were running high and Jack and Henry were in better hands with humans at the moment. Aaron wasn’t sure how good Spencer’s shields were. Spencer was sitting in the middle of the bed, his legs crossed and eyes closed. He was wearing one of Aaron’s old FBI t-shirts and a pair of shorts that Aaron knew weren’t his Guide’s. He looked up as Aaron moved closer to the bed.

“I came online at age twelve. I’d just graduated and I was in the city heading to the library. A group of four men cornered me in an alley. I was so scared that I came online and the psychic backlash alerted every single Sentinel in the area. I could feel them heading to me. I freaked out and killed all four men. I ran and the Consortium never found me. Now I am sure they know that it was me.”

“And the FBI is making sure that they can’t touch you.” Aaron wanted to reach out and touch him. Spencer was keeping so much inside that Aaron couldn’t get much off him. If Aaron was touching him, he wouldn’t be able to hide. He wasn’t going to force him to accept the touch though. He was at a loss at what to do, a first since they had bonded. 

“The backlash from humans, Sentinels, and Guides is going to be massive.”

“The military is already on the move to all centers nationwide. Seizure of every file. A large investigation is going on. The schools are closing until all staff can be vetted by FBI. Right now the FBI is smelling like roses and the President is riding on that. The current CEO for the Consortium is denying all knowledge. I already told the Director that the BAU will not be helping, conflict of interest. We will keep Jack back from the school until we trust that it’s all going fine. The President wants a council to lead the Consortium from here out.” Aaron sat down on the bed, not touching Spencer at all. “What’s going on in that head?”

“I won’t ever feel sorry for killing them. That first Sentinel lunged at me and he stupidly thought I couldn’t protect myself. As soon as I got my hands on his head, I snapped his neck. The other Sentinels were shocked while the humans tried to get at me. I could feel the first human’s intent as he brushed my arm, they were told to break me. I killed the first three and then finally the Sentinels snapped and I got them in one go. The cancer in the Consortium has to go, Aaron.” Spencer tipped over, letting his head rest in Aaron’s lap. He buried his face in Aaron’s stomach and Aaron reached out to start to card his hands through his hair.

“What can I do?” Aaron whispered. 

“Just hold me.” 

Aaron helped Spencer shifted to where his head was on the pillows and then he changed. He settled down into bed with Spencer, pulling him close, wrapping his arms around him. It was only moments later that Spencer was asleep. Too little sleep and too much excitement over the past days had Aaron slipping into sleep as well.  
**The End**


End file.
